Envidia
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "Envidia. Sentía envidia de los humanos. Una envidia muy dolorosa. Envidiaba su palpitante corazón, el calor que desprendían, su piel blanda y suave. Su capacidad de evolucionar, tener hijos, envejecer. Su mortalidad. Su libertad de vivir sin sangre, sin matar, sin el dolor atroz de su garganta." Ganador del segundo puesto del reto "Pecados capitales" del foro Sol de Medianoche.


**Disclaimer** **:** _La Saga Crepúsculo_ ( _The Twilight Saga_ ) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche."

* * *

 **Envidia**

Envidia. Sentía envidia de los humanos. Una envidia muy dolorosa. Envidiaba su palpitante corazón, el calor que desprendían, su piel blanda y suave. Su capacidad de evolucionar, tener hijos, envejecer. Su mortalidad. Su libertad de vivir sin sangre, sin matar, sin el dolor atroz de su garganta. Extrañaba la maravillosa comida… Recordaba cómo le gustaba la fruta, los dulces… También envidiaba sus lágrimas. Su capacidad de sentir cansancio, sueño. Extrañaba tanto dormir... Esa evasión tan placentera, tan maravillosa, en ocasiones plagada de imágenes que podían ser tanto hermosas como terribles. Extrañaba su humanidad. Y envidiaba a los humanos por la suya.

Pero no solo envidiaba a los humanos. También envidiaba a Carlisle Cullen. Oh, cómo le envidiaba. Envidiaba su fe, su confianza en sí mismo, sus años de experiencia, autocontrol. Sobre todo su autocontrol. Ella quería ser como él: fuerte, resistente a la llamada tan seductora de la sangre humana. Era tan frustrante ver cómo él era capaz de resistir con aparente facilidad lo que a ella le costaba tanto. Envidiaba su perfección, su pureza, su luz. Debía ser pecado envidiar a un ángel. Ella, como una pobre pecadora, ya había sucumbido a la sangre dos veces, y aun así él no había perdido la fe en ella. La seguía apoyando, la seguía amando. Tenía que ser un ángel. Le decía que solo necesitaba tiempo. Después de todo, Edward también lo había conseguido, ¿no?

Sí, lo había logrado, y ese era motivo para envidiar a Edward Cullen también. Aunque no era el único motivo. La razón principal por la que envidiaba a Edward era que él conocía a Carlisle mejor que ella. De hecho, siempre le conocería mejor que nadie, pues sería el único capaz de entrar en su mente y conocer sus pensamientos. Ella jamás podría tener un conocimiento tan profundo del hombre que amaba, y eso generaba envidia también. No podía evitarlo. La envidia estaba ahí, en sus deseos no cumplidos, en sus metas inalcanzadas, y era doloroso.

Pero podía elegir no dejar que la envidia la consumiera. Después de todo, Carlisle sentía por ella lo que no sentía por nadie más, por lo cual daba las gracias cada día. Además, al convertirla le había demostrado que ella era importante para él y el vampirismo les daba ahora toda la eternidad para conocerse el uno al otro, sin necesidad de leer la mente, que corría el riesgo de ser demasiado intrusivo. Por suerte, Edward era una persona buena y amable que jamás se entrometería a propósito en sus pensamientos. Y también por ello estaba agradecida.

Aunque extrañaba su humanidad, el vampirismo la había hecho reencontrarse con el hombre de sus sueños y le había dado un hijo maravilloso. Y sabía que por todo ello sabía que debía sentirse afortunada, en vez de corroída por la envidia, que solo le haría sufrir, cuando podía elegir disfrutar de la nueva vida que Carlisle le había dado.

Por eso cada día sonreía y vivía esta nueva vida con la mayor alegría posible, esforzándose por traer luz y calor a la vida de Carlisle y Edward. Y ellos le demostraban su agradecimiento también cada día. Edward le hacía compañía mientras Carlisle estaba en el hospital, y le componía preciosas melodías en el piano. Iban a cazar juntos y le hacía reír. Le enseñaba lo que había aprendido en sus estudios y ella le hablaba de cuando era profesora.

Entonces llegaba Carlisle a casa y solo ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro cuando la veía recibirle bastaba para hacerla feliz todo el día. Se sentaban juntos en el sofá, junto al fuego, y acurrucados se contaban cómo les había ido el día. Y podían estar hablando toda la noche, entre beso y beso, de cualquier cosa, de sus vidas pasadas, de lo que les gustaba y lo que no, de lo mejor de esta vida y lo peor… Y entonces Esme le habló a Carlisle de su envidia y él le prometió que la ayudarían a superarla todos los días. Y con una sonrisa y un beso, selló esa promesa.


End file.
